The invention relates to a fastening arrangement used particularly for drawers in order to connect side wall elements of a drawer with a pull-out slide.
Filed contemporaneously herewith are six United States patent applications, commonly assigned to Paul Hettich GmbH and Co.:
The claims, drawings and specification of each of the foregoing applications is hereby specifically incorporated by reference into this specification as if set forth verbatim herein.
German Patent Document DE 93 11 493 U1 shows a drawer kit in which a drawer frame is connected on one side with a drawer bottom and on the other side with a rail of a pull-out slide. The drawer frame is constructed as a hollow profile, with an adapter supporting the side walls in the interior. The production of this type of drawer kit is costly because separate drawer frames must be produced for the right and left side of the drawer. In addition, a completely new production must be started for drawer frames of different sizes, which raises the manufacturing costs.
In addition, German Patent Document DE 40 16 452 A1 shows a drawer in which a side wall is formed of several profile parts in order to reinforce the side wall. In this case, a first side wall element is connected with the drawer bottom and, in addition, with the rail of a pull-out slide. Grooves are formed on this first side wall element so that a second rail-shaped side wall element can be pushed onto the first side wall element. Also in the case of this drawer, each side wall element is designed only for a certain type of drawer. It is not intended to vary with the height of the side wall according to the requirement or to adapt the fastening of the side wall to different load situations.
The present invention provides a fastening arrangement for side walls of drawers which can be flexibly adapted to different side wall sizes and shapes. The side wall elements are usable on the right as well as on the left side of the drawer. In addition, it should be possible to produce the fastening arrangement at reasonable cost.
This object is achieved by means of a fastening arrangement wherein each holding part of a fastening element has at least two receiving devices for the fastening of side wall elements of the drawer, which receiving devices are situated on opposite sides of the fastening element and can be adapted in a simple manner to different types of drawers. On the one hand, the receiving devices can fasten an individual side drawer wall element so that no gaps are formed in the area of the side wall element. On the other hand, between two side wall elements gaps can be formed on the receiving devices, which side wall elements both engage in such a receiving device for the fastening. In addition, an attachment can be mounted on the holding part in order to change the height of the side wall.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the receiving devices taper toward the outside, so that the receiving device opening has a smaller cross-section than a portion of the interior of the receiving device. This permits a clamping of the side wall elements into the receiving device in order to avoid their unintentional falling-out.
The holding part preferably has devices for mounting an attachment, such as several arms, between which a slot is formed. These devices permit an individual design of the side wall with respect to the height and the stability of the side wall. When the arms for fastening the attachment are arranged to be offset with respect to one another along the slot, the holding part can be produced of a plastic material simply by injection molding.
In another embodiment of the fastening arrangement, each holding part is provided with an attachment which lengthens the holding part parallel to a side wall. In this case, the attachment may be fitted into the holding part and have at its end situated opposite the holding part at least two receiving devices for fastening side wall elements which receiving devices are situated on opposite sides. This further development permits the universal use of side wall elements for a holding part without an attachment as well as for a holding part with an attachment.
A connection between the attachment and the receiving device which is easy to mount is obtained when each attachment has pins which each rest against an arm of the holding part. It is also possible to provide catch and snap-type connections for the fastening.
When each holding part has four arms which are arranged offset with respect to one another and each have a curved section, the attachment can be fitted on with a precise fit and will not tilt on the holding part. In addition, the curvature of the arms can be utilized for providing a profile section of the side wall with the required stability.
A more flexible design of the height of the side wall is permitted when the attachment has devices on its end facing away from the holding part which can be connected with another attachment.
In the following, the invention will be explained in detail with respect to the attached drawings by means of several embodiments. Additional feature of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently preceived.